Bosons
(coming soon) Bosons are spin-0 or spin-1 particles that obey Bose-Einstein statistics, including photons and phonons. Photons ... Antiphotons https://van.physics.illinois.edu/qa/listing.php?id=1153 Q & A: Antiphotons? :"Are there such things as anti-photons. And if there is, what would happen if it collided with a photon? Thank you :- Matthew Ervin (age 16)" :"The short answer to "are there anti-photons" is "yes", but the disappointment here is that anti-photons and photons are the same particles. Some particles are their own antiparticles, notably the force carriers like photons, the Z boson, and gluons, which mediate the electromagnetic force, the weak nuclear force, and the strong force, respectively. Particles that are their own antiparticles must be electrically neutral, because an aniparticle has the opposite electrical charge as its partner particle. Other things must also be zero, like the number of quarks. A neutron cannot be its own antiparticle because it is made up of quarks and an antineutron is made up of antiquarks. A \pi_0 is made up of a quark and an antiquark and is in fact its own antiparticle also." Biophotons: Biophotons are a possible explanation for human consciousness, solving the issue of how the human brain is capable of room-temperature quantum computation. Human high intelligence is involved in spectral redshift of biophotonic activities in the brain "Here, we have provided experimental evidence that glutamate-induced biophotonic activities and transmission in brain slices present a spectral redshift feature from animals (bullfrog, mouse, chicken, pig, and monkey) to humans, which may be a key biophysical basis for explaining why human beings hold higher intelligence than that of other animals." Biophoton Communication: Can Cells Talk Using Light? "Nobody is quite sure how cells produce biophotons but the latest thinking is that various molecular processes can emit photons and that these are transported to the cell surface by energy carying excitons. A similar process carries the energy from photons across giant protein matrices during photosynthesis." "Today, Sergey Mayburov at the Lebedev Institute of Physics in Moscow adds some extra evidence to the debate. Mayburov has spent many hours in the dark watching fish eggs and recording the patterns of biophotons that these cells emit. The question he aims to answer is whether the stream of photons has any discernible structure that would qualify it as a form of communication. The answer is that is does, he says. Biophoton streams consist of short quasiperiodic bursts, which he says are remarkably similar to those used to send binary data over a noisy channel. That might help explain how cells can detect such low levels of radiation in a noisy environment." "In several experiments, biophotons from a growing plant seem to increase the rate of cell division in other plants by 30 per cent. That’s a growth rate that is significantly higher than is possible with ordinary light that is several orders of magnitude more intense. Other experiments have shown that the biophotons from growing eggs can encourage the growth of other eggs of a similar age. However, the biophotons from mature eggs can hinder and disrupt the growth of younger eggs at a different stage of development. In some cases, biophotons from older eggs seem to stop the growntirely." Possible role of biochemiluminescent photons for lysergic acid diethylamide (LSD)-induced phosphenes and visual hallucinations http://emmind.net/endogenous_fields-mind-ebp-biophotons_bokkon_theory_vision.html https://scholar.google.com.au/scholar?hl=en&as_sdt=0%2C5&q=bokkon&btnG= EMISSION OF MITOCHONDRIAL BIOPHOTONS AND THEIR EFFECT ON ELECTRICAL ACTIVITY OF MEMBRANE VIA MICROTUBULES (see also Biophotons) Spin Ok, maybe not always 0 or 1...? Violation of the Spin-Statistics Theorem and the Bose-Einstein Condensation of Particles with Half-Integer Spin H. D. Scammell and O. P. Sushkov "We consider the Bose condensation of bosonic particles with spin 1/2. The condensation is driven by an external magnetic field. Our work is motivated by ideas of quantum critical deconfinement and bosonic spinons in spin liquid states. We show that both the nature of the novel Bose condensate and the excitation spectrum are fundamentally different from that in the usual integer spin case. We predict two massive (“Higgs”) excitations and two massless Goldstone excitations. One of the Goldstone excitations has a linear excitation spectrum and another has a quadratic spectrum. This implies that the Bose condensate does not support superfluidity, the Landau criterion is essentially violated. We formulate a “smoking gun” criterion for searches of the novel Bose condensation." Trimers https://www.nature.com/articles/nphys1355 Few-body physics: Giant trimers true to scale - Vitaly Efimov "Quantum mechanics predicts an infinite series of loosely bound states of three bosons, and the size of these trimers should scale with a factor of 22.7. This general result seems to be confirmed now in an experiment with an ultracold gas of potassium atoms." https://www.quantamagazine.org/in-efimov-state-physicists-find-a-surprising-rule-of-threes-20140527/ Physicists Prove Surprising Rule of ThreesCategory:Particles Category:Physics Category:Light